


ela sempre vai embora no final

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Sobre o que acontece com Mary Poppins quando ela deixa os Banks.(ou sobre como ela não consegue os deixar, pelo menos não totalmente)
Relationships: The Banks & Mary Poppins





	ela sempre vai embora no final

Ela tinha ido embora da vida deles, mas de vez em quando, Mary Poppins "visitava" os Banks pelo lado de fora de sua janela na Rua das Cerejeiras.

Todo dia era o mesmo naquela casa. Nada parecia mudar. Eles faziam as refeições juntos, brincavam juntos e liam juntos. Tudo o que pessoas e famílias normais fazem, menos Mary Poppins.

Às vezes ela se pega com o desejo de voltar para a família Banks, e dessa vez não ir embora nunca mais. Então ela se lembra de que é uma babá, uma empregada, e nunca será mais do que isso. É tolo pensar que seria parte daquela família. Mary Poppins não tem família, e provavelmente nunca terá. Esse é apenas o jeito que as coisas são.

Ela chega e te encanta e você deseja que ela fique para sempre, e no fundo, ela também deseja ficar para sempre. Mas Mary Poppins vai embora no final, como sempre deve fazer.


End file.
